


【龙猫】催眠4

by Kogitsunya



Series: 催眠 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 催眠 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628020
Kudos: 8





	【龙猫】催眠4

维姆又做梦了，但他做了一个奇怪的梦，梦里什么都看见，只有巴特尔家的那首曲子的声音在反复回荡。

醒来的时候巴特尔并不在身边，而卧室外传来做饭的声音，维姆扶着额头坐起来，酸软的腰和腿竟然都已经有点习惯这个感觉了。

“你醒了？正好早饭已经做好了。还有我今早擅自去你家拿了些衣服过来，就在床头，你换好了就快点来吃点东西吧。”

维姆愣了一下才对巴特尔点点头，巴特尔便转身离开了卧室，留给了他穿衣洗漱的时间。等到维姆从卧室里出来的时候桌上已经摆好了包子和油酥茶，都是维姆从没见过的食物。

“这是我家乡太阳神草原的早餐，尝尝看吧，我按照你的口味稍微调整了一些。”

巴特尔一边将餐具递给维姆一边坐下来开始吃东西，整个早餐的过程两个人都几乎没有说话，而维姆一直在想事情，所以甚至都没有仔细品尝早餐的味道，直到吃完的时候他才下定决心问出心中的疑惑。

“巴特尔，有件事我想……确认一下，昨天大家打开你的管弦乐琴时播放的第一首曲子，你从哪里得到的？”

巴特尔收拾餐具的动作停顿了一下，仔细回忆了一会后有些不确定的说，“我也不太记得诶，你喜欢的话我要现在放给你听吗？”

“不用了！”维姆立刻叫住了走向管弦乐琴的巴特尔有些窘迫的解释道，“我、我只是记得上次你喝醉了我送你回来的时候管弦乐琴也是有放过这首曲子吧。”

“好像是吧，那天晚上你不是也喝醉了突然发情了嘛，所以我也没太在意。”

维姆一下子涨红了脸，就连说话都变得结巴起来，“如、如果是这样的话，我想我可能不是因为喝醉了才……才……总之昨天我一点酒都没有喝，而且两次我都是在这首曲子响起来后开始出现那样的反应，这难道不奇怪吗？”

巴特尔摸着下巴思考了一会，走到管弦乐琴旁仔细打量了几下若有所思的点点头，“好像是有点凑巧，但一首歌而已，你为什么只是听了就会发情？”

“你可能也听说了，我曾失踪了好几天。”维姆说着叹了口气走到巴特尔旁边，一边用手抚摸着管弦乐琴一边继续低声说道，“就在你来商会前的一个月左右，有一天早上我才刚出家门就失去意识，等到意识恢复的时候我依旧是在家门口，但当我去了商会大家才告诉我，我已经失踪好几天了。”

巴特尔露出了惊讶又担忧的表情，张了张嘴半天才说出来话，“那……你有没有找黄衫队或者黑涡团什么的来调查一下？”

维姆点了点头，却又跟着摇了摇头无奈的说道，“找了，格格鲁玖老爷亲自叫来黄衫队调查这件事，但我根本想不起来那几天发生过什么，毕竟如果不是商会的人告诉我，我甚至都不知道那几天我失踪了，在我看来我只是闭了一下眼睛，然后就过去了好几天。”

巴特尔皱着眉头看着维姆低垂着脑袋有些沮丧的样子，一只手抬起来伸到了他头顶，却最终还是攥成拳放了下来。

“维姆，你真的完全不记得你失踪期间的事了吗？”

“对。直到现在我也想不起来那几天我究竟发生过什么，而且不知道是不是那件事的后遗症，你也看到了，我很容易发呆走神。但可以肯定的是会突然发情也好会突然发呆也好，这些情况在此之前是绝对没有的。”

维姆不再说话，只是呆呆的看着管弦乐琴不知道又在想些什么，尽管巴特尔已经习惯了维姆会突然发呆，但在听过了缘由后，他突然一下子抓起了维姆的手握在胸口，在维姆回过神看向他的时候一本正经的认真说道，“我一定会保护你不会再让这种事情发生的。”

巴特尔的话让维姆愣了一下，他抬起头看着巴特尔那一脸认真的样子忽然露出了一个浅浅的微笑，难得的这次没有把手抽出来。

“谢谢，我没关系的。”

“我是认真的！”巴特尔拔高了音量更用力的握紧了维姆的手，“请相信我一定可以保护好你的。”

维姆噗嗤一声笑出来，安抚性的踮起脚伸手拍了拍巴特尔的头顶，这让巴特尔一下子红了脸，难得露出了一副扭捏的样子。

“我记得巴特尔的家乡是一个十分骁勇善战的部落吧。真是可靠呢，那我就拜托你了哦。”

“没有那回事的，我小时候身体不好，所以并不擅长武力，像我这样的人在我的部落连一席之地都不配拥有，所以才会到商会来工作。”巴特尔松开了维姆的手不好意思的摸摸后脑勺，但又突然想到什么便急忙补充道，“但、但是就算不会打架我也会努力保护你的！”

“好啦，哪有那么容易就老是失踪啦，我只是开玩笑的，不如你回头帮我查查这首歌的来源吧。”维姆说着拍了拍巴特尔的胳膊，“不过今天先跟我去一趟小麦酒巷吧，刚刚商会通知我说今天还有一批货需要我们去港口带回商会。”

然而不是所有事都能如同预计中的那么顺利，当两个人坐在装有货物的陆行鸟篷车上返回商会的途中，几个海盗拦住了他们的去路，虎视眈眈的打量着货物，甚至还有维姆。

“没想到负责来取货的人里面有一个粉红色的小猫咪呢，不愧是格格鲁玖商会嘛，是不是连工作人员都要挑好看的才招啊？”

维姆羞愤的瞪视着海盗们思考着应对之策，但巴特尔突然像是被激怒了一样站在了维姆面前挡住了那些不怀好意的窥探。海盗们互相对视了一眼，带着些许挑衅的意味鄙夷的看向巴特尔。

“哟，看着倒是挺凶嘛，不过连个武器都没有我劝你往后退一退，哥几个对你没兴趣，别自讨苦吃。”

巴特尔刚想说些什么，维姆突然在后面拽了拽他的袖子，摇摇头示意他不要轻举妄动，巴特尔只能收回原本想说的话，却依旧回瞪了一个凶狠的眼神。

“瞧瞧，这小猫咪可比你懂事多了，异邦人不懂规矩就别当出头鸟。本来嘛我们也就是照理收点过路费，不过要是这个小猫咪愿意跟我去玩一会儿，这个过路费这次就可以不算你们的了。”

海盗们开始哄堂大笑，而维姆的脸色一下子变得苍白，僵硬的身体微微颤抖。就在他还没回过神的时候，巴特尔忽然冲了出去，在所有人都没反应过来的时候一拳挥在了一个海盗的脸上，力气之大甚至打的那个海盗鼻子里溢出了鲜血，海盗痛苦的捂住了脸开始在地上打滚。

另外三个海盗恍然回神，急忙抄起武器开始回击，巴特尔笨拙的躲避着攻击，没几下身上就挂了彩，却像是不知道痛一样继续用拳头反击回去，尽可能的往敌人的脸上招呼，借着身高和体格的优势愣是让海盗们都挨了几拳。

维姆呆呆的在篷车上看着跟海盗打成一团的巴特尔，好一会儿才回过神抄起藏在篷车上的火枪瞄准海盗，双手甚至都在因为紧张而发抖，生怕打到巴特尔。

“嘭！”

一声枪响打中了一个海盗的右臂，海盗们注意到了端着火枪的维姆，也注意到了被枪声吸引过来的黄衫队，受伤的海盗急忙撤退，巴特尔还握紧双拳站在原地，直到人影消失不见才一下子跪了下来，吓得维姆立刻丢下枪跑过去扶住了巴特尔。

“巴特尔！你怎么样啊？你受伤了，严不严重啊？”

巴特尔喘着粗气抬起头对着慌张的维姆咧开嘴笑了笑，“没事，只是点皮肉伤，是我太笨了。”

维姆吓得眼泪都流出来了，一边吸着鼻子一边用手捂着巴特尔胳膊上渗血的伤口哭着说道，“你吓死我了你知道吗？！不会打架还敢上去干什么！”

巴特尔用另一只手抹去了维姆的眼泪，看到黄衫队已经赶到了才松了口气，“我向你保证过我会保护你的。”

维姆注意到了自己的失态，急忙用袖子擦干净眼泪对黄衫队的人说道，“我们是格格鲁玖商会的，有人受伤了，麻烦你们先带他去治疗，其他事情我跟你们回利姆萨罗敏萨去说。”

直到傍晚维姆才从黄衫队总部回到了商会，一进门就看到已经包扎好伤口的巴特尔被大家团团围住。

“你可真敢往上冲。那群海盗惦记各个商会的货物已经不是一次两次了，所以陆行鸟篷车上一般都会有枪的。”

巴特尔不好意思的摸摸后脑勺笑道，“哎呀，我这不是头一次遇到这种事嘛，想都没想就冲上去了。”

鲁加摇摇头拍了拍巴特尔的肩膀，看到维姆时冲他招了招手，“你可算回来了。黄衫队那边怎么说？”

维姆走过来叹了口气，瞥了一眼巴特尔的伤口有些不爽的说道，“还能怎么说，在抓了呗，反正抓到这几个也还会有其他不怕死的惦记商会的货。”

鲁加不再多说什么，维姆抬头看了一眼时钟打破了沉默的气氛，“不早了，巴特尔还需要休息，我们先回去了。”

一路无言，维姆沉默的走在前面，巴特尔就安静的跟在后面，两个人一直保持着固定的距离，直到家门前才停下来。维姆没有进屋，巴特尔也只是站在维姆身后看着他的尾巴不时的摆动着，毛茸茸的耳朵塌下来，暴露了主人的情绪。

“维姆，你生我的气了吗？”

维姆的身体一下子僵住，尾巴和耳朵停在原地一动不动，过了好一会突然转过身来几步走到巴特尔面前，仰头盯着巴特尔一脸严肃的样子。

“绝对不可以再有下次了！”

巴特尔挠挠头，思考了一会儿摇头拒绝，“我说了我要保护你的，你已经答应我了。”

维姆气的尾巴上的毛都炸开了，来回踱步了几圈才压着怒火说道，“你都保护不好你自己！你知不知道这样我很担心的！”

巴特尔一下子变得沮丧起来，低垂着脑袋小声道歉，“对不起，是我太弱了……”

“我不是这个意思！我……”维姆绞尽脑汁的想了想，忽然想起什么才立刻补充道，“你看，巴特尔，你不希望我受伤所以才保护我的对吧？那我也不希望你受伤呀，这是一样的呀。”

但巴特尔摇了摇头，抬起头看向维姆一本正经的认真说，“不一样的。维姆，我喜欢你，所以才想保护你。”

维姆愣住了，而后瞬间涨红了脸一扭头冲进了家里，“嘭”的一声关上门，巴特尔就站在原地，望着维姆的房门好一会儿才安静的走回了自己的房门。

一个小时后维姆才出现在了巴特尔的门口，脸上还挂着没有消退的红晕。但是他已经努力了一个小时了，却还是没能让自己彻底冷静下来，甚至在房门打开的时候又差点生出再逃回家的念头。

巴特尔不说话等着维姆先开口，维姆结巴了好一会儿才硬着头皮问道，“我、我可以进去说吗？”

巴特尔侧开身让出了一条路，维姆立刻钻进屋里，等到巴特尔关好门走过来之后才试图组织好语言，“我那个……对不起，刚刚就那么直接跑掉了。”

“没关系，我知道我吓到你了。”巴特尔的声音依旧温和，听不出有什么不满，但越是这样维姆就越觉得不安，但他根本不好意思抬头看巴特尔，只能低着头盯着自己的鞋尖。

“我能不能……能不能问一下，是不是因为我们睡过所以你才……”

维姆没好意思把话说全，巴特尔忽然叹了口气伸手揉了揉维姆的头顶，像是自言自语一般低声说道，“你都不知道我有多早以前就喜欢你了。”

“哎？”维姆愣了一下抬起头，一下子就撞上了巴特尔温柔又饱含深情的目光。

“没什么，关于这个我可以郑重其事的告诉你，不是的。应该叫我是因为喜欢你才想跟你做爱，而你正好给了我这个机会。”

维姆再次变得满脸通红，之前好不容易消退的热度重新烧起来，让维姆把原本在家组织好的语言忘得一干二净，一时之间不知道该如何作答，反倒是尾巴在不断的甩动着，心跳快到像是要跳出胸膛。

巴特尔向前走了一步站的更近了些，在维姆意图后退前一把抓住了他的胳膊认真问道，“现在这个问题我回答你了，你可以告诉我你的想法了吗？”

维姆的视线飘忽不定，眼睛在屋里来回扫了一圈后忽然咬咬牙下定决心说道，“你，你也知道我现在有很多奇奇怪怪的后遗症，如果……如果你不介意的话，我们可以试一试。”

巴特尔的表情从惊讶变成惊喜，他一下子抱起维姆转了个圈，吓得维姆立刻紧紧抱住了巴特尔的脖子，直到巴特尔抱着他坐在了沙发上，维姆才收起了悬着的心有些惊魂未定的样子。

“抱歉，我实在是太高兴了，你刚刚突然跑掉的时候我以为我不会有机会了。”

维姆吐了吐舌头小声答道，“我只是被、被吓到了嘛……”

巴特尔笑着用额头抵着维姆的额头认真地问，“那我现在可以亲你吗？”

维姆咽了咽口水点点头，巴特尔立刻捧起了他的脸颊凑上去，舌尖顶开微张的唇齿缠上藏在里面的小舌。维姆紧紧闭着眼，睫毛因紧张而微微颤抖，一边生涩的回应着亲吻一边抓紧了巴特尔的衣襟。来不及吞咽的涎水从交缠的唇间滑落，在分开时牵出一条细细的银丝。

巴特尔紧紧地盯着维姆不断喘息的样子，等他的呼吸稍微平稳了一点又再次亲上去，一只手已经开始不老实的在维姆的腰上轻飘飘的撩拨着，维姆的呼吸愈发急促，大脑因呼吸不足而变得一片空白。

有一个又硬又热的东西顶了顶维姆的腿根，而巴特尔只是小心地抱住维姆，嘴唇紧贴着猫耳再次问道，“那我现在可以跟你做吗？”

“不要一件一件的问我啦！”维姆扭捏地嗔怪了一句，却没有阻止巴特尔的手解开他的衣扣，算是默许了接下来要发生的事。尽管这不是第一次做，却是第一次没有在任何诱导下清醒的接受跟巴特尔上床，维姆红着脸有些不知所措，巴特尔却一下子捕捉到了他的慌乱。

“放松点维姆，现在就紧张的话待会儿会不好扩张的。”

“我、我怎么知道该怎么放松啦！”

维姆的衣服已经落在地上，而巴特尔还在解开他的腰带，听到这一句后忽然抬起头坏笑一声揶揄道，“不知道的话就想想之前是怎么跟我做的？”

一瞬间，前几次做爱的情形包括这一段时间以来早上自渎的情形在维姆的脑海里飞快闪过，不管是哪个情况下都有自己哭喊着求巴特尔操自己的画面。维姆的裤子也被脱下来了，他已经赤身裸体，而巴特尔却还穿的整整齐齐的，黑色的布料将维姆的皮肤衬托的更加白嫩，巴特尔就像是着了魔一样低头慢慢顺着脖子的曲线逐渐向下亲吻到锁骨，轻轻地将维姆放倒在沙发上的同时舌尖在维姆的胸前划出一道水痕，叼住乳尖的时候听到维姆发出了第一声娇喘。

“别……别吸的那么用力……”

维姆艰难的忍耐着叫床的冲动，十指插进墨蓝的发丝间轻轻拉扯着，他下意识地顺着力道挺起胸口，看起来就像是主动把胸送到了巴特尔嘴边一样。

宽厚的大手捉住高昂的性器时维姆的身体剧烈的颤抖了一下，而当修长的手指开始有技巧的套弄起来的时候，维姆再也压抑不住快感小声呻吟起来。

巴特尔比维姆更了解该如何让他爽起来，而维姆只能咬着指关节感受着直冲上头的快感，双腿挂在巴特尔的腰侧，无处安放的尾巴卷住了细长的龙尾。

“别咬的这么用力了，爽的话就叫出来吧。”

巴特尔强行把维姆的手指解救下来，甚至将他的双手扣在头顶，所以维姆只能无力的摇摇头，极力忍住快感勉强说道，“不……太丢人了……”

“怎么会呢。”巴特尔笑起来，咬着猫耳轻声诱导着，“我喜欢听你叫床，尤其是你哭着求我操你，求我再用力一点，求我内射的时候，真的可爱极了。”

“别说了别说了！”维姆羞得无地自容，只能禁闭着眼睛试图逃避现实，但巴特尔似乎并不打算就这么放过他，反而得寸进尺的拉着维姆的手伸进裤子里，让他摸着自己那根涨满的性器。

“你第一次的时候还摸着我这里求我把这个插进去，记得吗？还有第二天早上偷偷摸摸借用这里，还有……”

维姆不知道该怎么阻止巴特尔再继续说出那些让他感到羞耻的事，只好主动亲上巴特尔的嘴，但他终究没有那么好的肺活量，不倒一会儿反而先把自己亲得头晕眼花。巴特尔怜爱的看着因为喘不上气而瘫软下来的维姆，手上加快了速度趁机让他先射出来了一些，然后便用拇指按住了铃口，将剩下那半即将涌出来的精液严严实实的堵住了。

“别这样……好难受。”

维姆试图掰开巴特尔的手，但那点力气对巴特尔来说就像幼猫在挠一样，他盯着维姆那张因得不到释放而变得有些痛苦的脸欣赏了一会儿才漫不经心的说道，“那就求我让你射出来。”

维姆摇摇头，但却又挨不过无法射精的痛苦，内心挣扎了一会儿最后自暴自弃的答道，“……求你，巴特尔我想射……”

既然之前更丢人的请求都说过了，现在在交往中还怕什么。想到这里，维姆干脆放弃了思考，随着手指松开的时候在巴特尔的手心里痛痛快快的尽数释放。

粘了精水的手指没费什么劲儿就顺利的滑进了后穴，维姆立刻配合的叫出声，而当他发现了放下羞耻心是一件多么轻松的事情后，他就再也不忍耐叫床的冲动，随着手指搅动内壁时响亮的叫了起来。

“就是那里！呜……那里好舒服……”

巴特尔殷勤地不断用手指蹭过维姆的敏感点，听着他越叫越放浪，软肉肉随着快感紧紧裹着手指，溢出的汁水打湿了巴特尔的手心。

“……不要用手指了，求求你插进来好不好？想要肉棒插进来……”

维姆抓着巴特尔的衣襟可怜巴巴的看着他，甚至张开腿主动掰开屁股。尽管这不是第一次看到维姆主动求操，但这次的维姆是清醒的，巴特尔立刻捉住了维姆的脚踝，对准了穴口只是稍微把顶端慢慢挤进去一些后便一下子抬腰操到底，看着维姆翻着眼睛高潮的样子崩断了那根名为“理智”的弦。

带有鳞片的肉棒又快又狠，每一次抽出来都会带出些淫水又被捣成细末，娇嫩的穴口已经被鳞片磨得有些红肿。高潮的频率逐渐增多，快感越积越高，维姆已经开始啜泣起来，却还在不满足的请求更多，如同上瘾一般。

巴特尔一把捞起维姆，娇小的身体坐在他怀里时只能任由巴特尔握着他的腰继续操干，发抖的双腿完全提不起劲，维姆已经有些意识混乱，不得不抱住巴特尔的脖子以免自己摔倒，耳朵就被直接送到了巴特尔的嘴边，低沉的嗓音如同带有魔力一般。

“自己说，是不是喜欢被我操？”

“……是，巴特尔把我操的好舒服……”

“记住你是自愿的，每一次都是你求我的。”

“……我是自愿的，是我求巴特尔操我的……”

维姆双眼失焦无意识的重复着巴特尔的话，而巴特尔在说完后露出了一个满意的笑容，伸手在维姆的屁股上用力抽了一巴掌，维姆的眼睛一下子恢复了焦点，却像是完全不记得刚刚的对话一样继续浪叫着。

“你把我打疼了……”

巴特尔温柔的在被打出了手印的位置上揉了揉，维姆的脑袋在他怀里蹭来蹭去，巴特尔只能无奈的笑着在他耳朵上亲了一下。

“一时没忍住。”

“我不喜欢痛……”维姆嘟囔了一声抬起头，湿漉漉的双眼里满是渴求，“射进来嘛。”

巴特尔点点头，赶着软穴绞紧的同时把维姆的腰按到底，顶在深处尽数释放。

精水随着性器离体逐渐淌了出来，维姆皱着眉毛用手捂住了屁股自言自语地嘀咕着，“好浪费……都流出来了。”

巴特尔忍不住笑了笑，一把将维姆打横抱起走进卧室。

“别担心，流出来的我会全都补给你的。这才刚开始，待会儿就算你说装不下了我也不会停的。”巴特尔一边说着一边放下维姆，从后面插进去时抓着两个胳膊拉起了维姆的上半身，用着丝毫不输于刚刚的力度重新操开了红肿的后穴。

“记住身体的感觉，那种高潮的快感。”

“只有我能给你的快感。”


End file.
